


Bakuhatsu

by francisthefairyqueen



Category: Naruto
Genre: How Do I Tag, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-28
Updated: 2019-02-28
Packaged: 2019-11-07 00:53:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17950466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/francisthefairyqueen/pseuds/francisthefairyqueen
Summary: He was a bird yearning to fly. However it doesn't matter how eager he is, he will either manage to fly on his first try or fall down. In the forest, there is the chance that he could survive the fall and try again. Unfortunately the real world doesn't work like that





	Bakuhatsu

Prologue

Blaenavon, the Principality of Wales

Blaenavon was a fairly quiet town. Due to its antique houses and aging population, almost all of the country’s young people who wanted to buy a house overlooked the town, meaning that unlike several other areas in Wales, could maintain a close-knit community. Although there were disadvantages in having such a close community, there were many more advantages. The populace felt safe, which was a mistake.   
The problem with lulling yourself into a false sense of security, is that when it is taken away, you are deeply affected. The month before, a new person had moved into the area. Barely an adult, the teenager had quickly become the talk of the town, with half of the local populace worried for him and the other half interested.

Gennō felt like he was the only one who didn’t care. Waking up at 6 like always, he showered with cold water, brushed his teeth and headed downstairs. Age meant that he wasn’t as fast as he used to be, so it took him an entire hour after waking up to start heading downstairs. He continued his normal daily routine by pouring out some shreddies into a bowl, filling that bowl up with milk and eating it. It was halfway through that bowl, that he heard a loud noise.   
To a regular citizen, it sounded like a car backfiring, only 10 times louder than usual. However Gennō recognised that sound immediately and froze. 

He didn’t know how long he had stayed frozen for, but rapid knocking on his door knocked him out of his stupor. Opening the door, he saw his usually happy neighbour, Kanna pacing about on the doormat. Noticing that the door was open, his friend gave a triumphant grin before returning back to his panicked and mournful expression.   
“What is wrong?” Gennō asked, curious to find out what the actual target was.   
“A House-” His friend started only to break off and start pacing again. Putting a hand up to stop him, Gennō asked another question.   
“Whose?”  
“The new guy. You know, the one with the fringe?”   
This made him frown, and wordlessly he shut the door on his friend, who by this point was lost in his own world. Pacing inside his house, he momentarily cursed himself for being an idiot. If this person was who he though they were, then he could be killed for not realising that they literally lived 10 houses away from him. 

Making up his mind, he walked over to the house phone and dialled a number, deciding that although it brings him to their attention, he needs to show that he was still loyal. After all, it was about time that he showed the underworld that he was still alive.   
And the Akatsuki were known for generously paying informats.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
A letter from Mr Deidara Tori to Miss Temari Sabaku, Dated February 23rd 2023 

Mari, 

If you receive this letter, then I am no longer alive. Before I go on, I would like to clarify that this letter will not explain everything as it is the first of many. I would also like to say that this is not a joke and by the time you read this, I will be dead.   
I will die in Blaenavon, Wales. It is a beautiful town, and I know that you don’t like mountainous areas, but the views from these mountains are beautiful. The reason I am telling you this is because I left a suicide note among other...objects near my new house. These objects can help you to end our shared enemy.---------------------- 

In this letter, I will tell you about everything that has happened over the last few years involving myself and the Akatsuki. ------------------  
\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
It star ----------  
\------  
The rest of the letter was censored by Hana.  
Before this fucked-up story begins, I’m going to say a few things about myself.  
First of all, I am dead. Very dead. I mean I only died this morning but that still makes me dead.  
Second of all, I killed myself. Now I know a lot of people- including my parents, think that suicide is the coward’s way out, but after reading what happened, you’ll understand that I had no choice. Right?  
Third of all, Do not make the choices I made- it’ll end badly. Of course I didn’t realise this at first. Hell, I even helped to get more people to join (that’ll make sense later.) But as that old man Ōnoki always said- ‘There’s more to all things that meet the eye.’ 

How right he was

Anyway, fourth of all, I left a suicide note among other written pieces next to my own body. It tells anyone who will read it about what started two years ago. Although that note did have a lot of information about the events which eventually pushed me to suicide, there’s one fact (or a piece of advice) that I made sure to emphasise throughout the entire note. 

Never trust organisations who seemingly do literally anything ever. More importantly: 

Never ever trust the Akatsuki.

And so, this story begins.


End file.
